A true Edmund
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: Random piece of fluff that i thought i might write since i'm having a bit of writer's block for my main story. Probably not the best but will depict Edmund as sweet, caring and him, basically. If i get enough reviews I will continue otherwise I won't.


**A/N: Hey guys, I have recently been going through a phase of 'I love Edmund Pevensie and he is the most awesome person in the whole universe' feelings so I decided to write this. What I think Edmund would do in a relationship with the right girl. I'm sorry if it's REALLY bad I have never done anything like this before and I'm really bad with fluff.**

**Obviously I have had to change some of the… contexts seeing as Edmund could hardly say "Who's ass am I kicking babe?" or something else of the sort whilst King of Narnia. **

**This has not been beta but probably will be at some point in the future! If anyone of you want to be the beta to this story just say, I will be more than delighted to let you!**

**Disclaimer: I have this on my profile which I copied and pasted off of someone else's profile. I do not own the things in bold. I do not own the Pevensie characters. I do not own Narnia. All I basically own is a computer, all three Narnia movies, a Fanfiction profile, all the Narnia books, a love of Edmund and an imagination.**

* * *

**When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her. **

She turned around with a sigh and walked off. I followed her, there was no way in hell that I was going to let her, my love, walk off with me mad at her. "Please don't. I…. I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid."

"Of course you didn't. You never mean anything. Just….. just leave me alone." I could hear her sobbing between words and felt my heart breaking.

"I'm sorry. Please, just….. you know how much you mean to me don't you? You know I love you right?"

She turned around with great surprise on her face. It was the first time I'd said those words.

**When she stare's at your mouth  
Kiss her. **

She stared at my mouth. I knew she wanted me to kiss her. So I did.

**When she pushes you or hit's you  
Grab her and don't let go. **

She looked at me in wonder. And then what seemed to be…. anger. Was what I had just done wrong somehow? Did she not feel the same? Even after almost two years of being together? I thought it was quite obvious of what I felt.

"You…. You….. don't try and change my mood! I'm angry at you! And you know it!"

She pushed me away form her. So I walked forward toward her and grabbed her wrists and didn't let go. I didn't want her to leave me while we hadn't settled the matter at hand.

**When she start's cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her.**

She started calling me names with words that were quite unlady like.

"Unlady like words, you being you and not what others expect you to be. One of the many, many reasons I love you so dearly." I said and then I kissed her with as much passion I could so she could tell how much I meant every word.

**When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong.**

She was silent. She was looking at her toes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

**When she ignores you  
Give her your attention.**

She ignored me so I kept staring at her, waiting for her to reply.

**When she pull's away  
Pull her back. **

She tried to pull away, so I grabbed her wrists more firmly, being cautious as to not hurt her.

**When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful.**

She went hysterical at this. She must really want to get away from me. It scared me, so I comforted her.

"Shhh, shhh, come on beautiful. It's alright. Shhh, shhh."

**When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word. **

She started crying so I pulled her to me and let her rest her head on my chest and cry. I waited her to finish crying before I said a word. She needed the silence so that she could truly cry and not be interrupted.

**When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind.**

After we had talked and said goodnight to each other.

The next day I saw her walking alone. I quietly sneaked up from behind her and hugged her by the waist.

**When she's scared  
Protect her. **

We kept walking until we came to the garden. She saw a spider where we usually sat. I moved it to the bushes on the other side of the gardens for her because I knew that she was scared of spiders.

**When she lay's her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her.**

She thanked me and we sat down. She rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but tilt her head up and kiss her.

**When she steal's your favorite hat  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night. **

She took the hat off my head.

"Keep it." I said and she smiled radiantly at me.

**When she tease's you  
Tease her back and make her laugh.**

"You know you're such a softy right? No wonder Peter's the high king and you're just the king." She said.

"Well….. to tell you the truth, if you think I'm a softy then you really need to take look at yourself once in a while. That spider wasn't exactly deadly, now was it?" I said back. She giggled and I pecked her on the cheek.

**When she doesn't answer for a long time  
reassure her that everything is okay. **

She was quiet for about two minutes, which was a new record for her. "What's the matter? Everything's fine."

"It's just that… Susan. She never, well, she doesn't exactly like me and well, I try my hardest and…. nothing ever seems to work."

I look where she was looking and saw Susan.

"She likes you." I said.

**When she look's at you with doubt  
Back yourself up.**

She looked up at me with doubt in her eyes.

"She does. She's just…. cautious. She knows how much you mean to me and she just doesn't want you to hurt me." I replied.

**When she say's that she like's you  
she really does more than you could understand.**

"I…. I like you Edmund." She said and event though most people probably would've wanted the word 'love' I knew that what she meant was far greater than love.

**When she grab's at your hands  
Hold her's and play with her fingers.**

She grabbed my hands. I started playing with her fingers.

**When she bump's into you  
bump into her back and make her laugh.**

"King Edmund. High King Peter wishes to speak to you immediately in the library." One of the castle's fauns said.

"Sure, I'll be right there." We both stood up hand in hand and started walking towards the doors of Cair Paravel. As we were walking she bumped into me. I bumped into her in reply and stuck out my tongue. She laughed at me.

**When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold. **

I emerged from the library after the meeting with Peter telling me grave news when I saw her waiting outside the door.

"I suppose you heard." I said.

"Yes. But why must you leave and battle the giants?"

"They are causing somewhat of a havoc down near the Glass Water Creek. We must stop them before they cause anymore trouble."

She frowned and looked as if she were about to cry.

"I must tell you a dire secret then."

"A dire secret?"

"Unfortunately." She gazed into my eyes and spoke with great unhappiness. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You must never tell anyone one."

I looked back into her eyes and smiled. "I shall never tell a soul."

**When she looks at you in your eyes  
don't look away until she does. **

She continued to stare into my eyes and I made sure to not look away before she.

**When she misses you  
she's hurting inside.**

It has now been a week since my departure from Cair Paravel and my goodbyes from my beloved and I have received a letter from her.

My dearest Edmund,

It has now been days since your departure and I miss you dreadfully. You light up my day when you are here but now that you are not there is nothing but sadness and grief running through my body…..

That is all I had the chance of reading before I dropped the letter and started to repack my belongings. I was not going to be in this battle while she was miserable. As far as I was concerned Peter could handle it. He quite regularly did. I was going home.

**When you break her heart  
the pain never really goes away.**

I arrived at Cair Paravel in record time to see her but at the gates a mad woman came up to me and pulled me down from my horse, Phillip. She then kissed me. My beloved saw this and ran the other way with tears in her eyes, not seeing me push the mad woman away and chasing after her.

**When she says its over  
she still wants you to be hers.**

"NO! It's over! Go away." She yelled through her bedroom door. I hadn't been able to catch up to her until she had arrived at her parent's house and even then the only way for me to follow her was to climb through the window on the other side of the house and to run through the house yelling "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know who she was but trust me as soon as I find her I'll make her hurt for the way she has hurt you" like a mad man. I knew that she didn't want it to be over. I just knew.

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**

It was well into the next morning when I was forced to leave. She had calmed down somewhat before she fell asleep. I think she had finally realised that she was the only one for me. If that was the truth, I am very grateful.

Once arriving at my chambers I fell on my bed exhausted ready to go to sleep but not being able to. I was far too anxious to sleep, so I settled for staring at the ceiling and day dreaming about happier times with my beloved.

She, around midday, arrived at my chambers. I, at first, was ecstatic at her coming to see me until I saw that she had once again started crying.

"You…. you… didn't wait for me. You….. you were…." she tried to say before falling to the ground and crying harder.

I quickly reached her, collapsed onto my knees and tried to hug her.

**When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go.**

She pushed me away with anger, but I held tight and didn't let her go. "I did wait for you. That mad woman _attacked _me. You left before you could see me push her away. I followed you throughout the town until you arrived at your parents house and then I climbed through the window to sit outside your door and make sure that you were ok. I only left about two hours ago. I never stopped waiting for you."

**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her.**

Once again she calmed down and we were happy again.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied.

"I don't believe you." And I pulled her back into me so that we could hug again. We stayed like that. on the floor just being close to each other, for quite some time.

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

The next day was her birthday. I waited up all night waiting for five to twelve to arrive. Once it had arrived I walked out the gates of Cair Paravel and into the small town below that Peter had ordered to be built on the side of the beach after we had been crowned. I kept walking until I had arrived at her house. I once again climbed through the window and went to her door. I knocked slowly and waited for her to respond. Once I was sure she was not awake I walked into the room and sat on the end of her bed. That is where I stayed until she woke up and I could say the first Happy Birthday of the day to her.

**Call her before you sleep and after you wake up.**

We had a lovely day. All the people we met blessed her with a Happy Birthday. I did not arrive back to Cair Paravel until late in the night because of the visit I had paid her before returning to my chambers. I had realised that she was everything to me and I had to show it and I planned on doing that with, at first, the simple things like paying her a visit after I wake up each morning and before I went to sleep each night.

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**

The next day I had the perfect opportunity to show her my love and that she mattered more to me than the sun rising and setting each day.

I was in a council meeting about my unacceptable departure from the battle with the giants when one of Narnians that my siblings and I had chosen as a battle tactic manager had said that nothing in the world could ever be important enough to me to make me leave a battle. This council meeting had an audience of most of the sea-side village. At this statement I walked off of my throne and into the crowd to where my beloved sat, took her hand and raised it above our heads.

"This is the sole reason I left the battle. This lovely, beautiful girl said she missed me in a letter and I, of course, came to her. She is reason enough for me to leave a battle." I said.

**Tease her and let her tease you back.**

The council had to have a recess to assess the situation at hand. I don't know why. The meeting was solely for records. It wasn't for any type of punishment giving of any sort.

"You know that that was really stupid, don't you? What you did in there." My beloved teased.

"Hmm, I guess it was rather stupid of me to waste the council's time on that nonsense. I should've of just agreed with them that there is no one in this world that I love and would come away from a battle for. Shouldn't of I?" I said while using a very sarcastic voice.

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**

She fell gravely ill that night. No one was sure why, although many suggested it must have been just a stomach bug, which was probably the answer.

I stayed with her that night. I held back her hair as she vomited into the bucket that someone had fetched her. It broke my heart seeing her so gravely ill.

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.**

Once she was better I treated her to a day where we only did what she liked. She chose for us to watch the waves and the dryads. I saw no reason why to do these two things but she liked them so that's what we did. All day.

**Give her the world.**

The next day after paying her the visit I did every morning I went back to Cair Paravel. Alone. She had work to down in the village and told me that I would only distract her with my so called '_handsome features'. _So I was alone, for the whole day.

Which, of course, made me want to do something for my beloved. I was going to give her the world.

"How… how…. did you?" She said. It was around nine o'clock at night and my beloved was staring at the picture had made. With paint. I was surprised she liked it at all, seeing as I couldn't paint to save my life.

I had painted the world in what I envisioned it as. Not literally but metaphorically. I painted the night sky, the poor, the rich, the sadness, the joy, the illnesses, the healthiness, the destruction, the building, the ugliness and, of course, the beauty of the world around us.

**Let her wear your clothes.**

"Watch out for the paint." I said.

"Uh, sorry, what did you say?" She said while pulling the painting closer toward her.

"I said watch out for the paint." I repeated with a smirk on my face as she realised that she had just gotten wet paint all over her dress.

"Here" I said, passing her my shirt to wear over the top of her dress so that she could walk home from the castle without being snickered at.

"But, Edmund, this is your shirt."

"So…."

"So," She huffed," you have nothing under it. You'll chest will be bare. It is un-kingly like to walk around with a bare chest and plus you'll catch your death from a cold."

I laughed. "I am in the safety of my own home. Nothing will happen and I will soon be inside my chambers fetching another one whilst you wait here so I can walk you home."

"Oh, no. You don't need to walk me home. It is not that far."

I turned and ran towards my brother, Peter's, chambers (because it was closer) to borrow one of his shirts while stifling laughter at my beloved's face as I had taken my shirt off for her.

I could still see the shock and _happiness _on her delicate features. I could still feel her gaze as I ran through the corridors and I felt happy about it.

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.**

The next morning I, after my trip down to my beloved's chambers to say good morning, had to spend some time with my siblings. I had apparently been neglecting them, as Lucy had put it. So, I had to, reluctantly, leave my beloved and return to Cair Paravel.

I had a lovely morning full of laughter, merriment, and basically just… family. Peter teased me, Susan nagged me and Lucy played with me. We reminisced on our journeys in Narnia and on our crowning. We were only crowned six years ago, you know. We would still get excited about it now and then.

It was mid-afternoon when my beloved arrived at the castle asking to see me. She told me that she was bored and wanted to see me. I very swiftly took hold of her hand and took her to where Peter, Susan and Lucy was sitting, in the library and let her join us. Peter then changed the subject to my beloved and I. Which is when we exited, the rest of the afternoon was full of lazy, comfortable speech between the two of us.

**Let her know she's important.**

"That was one of the best days I've ever had." I exclaimed.

"Really? What are the other best days?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well….. the day we met, that picnic we had a couple of months ago and that day when you met my siblings in a non-formal environment." I said casually, though inside I was ready to burst at the seams.

"But all those days involve me."

"Yeah, I know. That's why they're the best. You're important to me, so naturally those days will be equally important to me."

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

I was walking down to her house for the normal good morning when it started raining. I had to run as fast as I could to stop myself from being drenched. As soon as I arrived my beloved let me in, mumbling about how stupid I was and how I should've stayed home.

"But then I wouldn't be here with you." I said.

"Well, that may have been a wiser decision. You _will _catch your death by cold now. Mark my words."

"Oh, well then, I'd better go. Wouldn't want to pass the death onto you now, would I?" I said while walking out the door of her house into the thick rain.

"Oh, no you don't. You will stay here Edmund Pevensie. If you are to die then I should at the very least be able to spend some more time with you, shouldn't I?" She said, also stepping out into the rain.

I took another step away, exposing myself to the weather fully, which made her also take another. She grabbed me by the hands and leaned into me. I knew that she, again, wanted me to kiss her so I did. In the pouring rain.

**When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is;  
"Who's ass am I kicking babe?"**

"Edmund!" I heard my beloved's voice. I ran toward her at the same time she ran into my room.

"Who did this to you? I will make them regret ever hurting something as precious and beautiful as you!" I said seeing the tears pouring down her cheeks the same way the rain had poured down last night.

She looked up at me, instantly stopped crying and whispered: "I love you."


End file.
